The Destiny of the Dragonborn Book 1: Ancient and New
by Jblockman1
Summary: Alduin's fall...The Tyranny of the Sun...The Liberation of Solstheim...All of it would amount to nothing if she got out. All of Tamriel doomed. But of course, fate decrees otherwise. It is up to the Dragonborn to defeat this rising new threat, and ensure the safety of Tamriel. But...what happens when that new threat turns out to be another Dragonborn, similar to Miraak? Rated T


Prologe:

_Merethic Era: Near the end of the Dragon War_

"Tamriel belongs to the Dovah!" The cry was heard by the Tounges, who looked towards its origin.

A Nord, with a crimson mask, that looked like it was carved into a dragon's skull shape, had shouted these words. She was holding a staff in her hand, which was as red as her mask.

Hakon One-eye snarled, "So...the rumors are true. Jor-ah, the Dragonborn Priestess of the Dragon cult. You stand in the way of our advance on the mountain!"

They stood in the woods around where present day Ivarsted would be. Jor-ah laughed, "Oh you do live up to your name as one eye. You can only half see the glory of the Dragons that can preside over this land."

Gormlaith Golden-hilt twirled her sword and said, "Come on brother, let's slay this one like her dragon overlords. She may be dragonborn, but we out thu'um her three to one!"

Felldir the Old held his greatsword defensively, "Stand aside, Dragonborn. We may let you free if you do not impede our progress."

Jor-ah growled behind her mask, and shouted, "**_Fus, Roh Dah!_**" The three heroes were thrown off of their feet.

Felldir grumbled, as they all stood back up, "Damn...we should've learned from the last time we tried to ally with a Dovahkiin."

Hakon stood, "Miraak was a madman. This girl seems to still have her wits about her."

Jor-ah had prepared her thu'um, but the Tounges met it. They shouted, as one, "_**Yol, Tor Shul!**_"

Jor-ah was seared by the flames, but rushed at them, "**_Wuld, Nah Kest!_**"

She swung her armored fists at the Tounges, and they blocked her attacks, but she was able to hit each of them in turn.

Swings were made, and hits were missed, when the Tounges finally had staggered the girl.

"On three!" Hakon One-eye exclaimed

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

And with three voices acting as one, they all shouted, "_**Sil, luv**** kaask!**_"*

The combined powers of the shout hit Jor-ah with full force. Her entire body began crackling, and she turned into an ethereal form. This form then faded, and her mask was all that was left, glowing slightly with the essence of her dragonsoul.

Hakon picked the mask up, securing it in a satchel.

Gormlaith asked, "What shall we do with it, brother?"

He turned to her, and Felldir, "After we fight Alduin, we bury it in a tomb where nobody will ever find it. Hopefully, she stays that dorment."

Felldir then asked, "And if not?"

Hakon replied, "Then we hope, by some miracle, that a hero is there to fight this evil should it come to pass."

* * *

><p>With a roar, Vilkin's attention was turned to the Throat of the world, as he saw Parthurnaax fall from the sky, skidding into the ground next to him.<p>

Vilkin bent down, examining the old dragon, and attempting to heal him.

"_**Niid...fahdon**_. She has wounded me not souley in body, but in Thu'um..." Parthurnaax said weakly.

"Don't say that you old Dragon, I'll get you back up, I'll make sure you fly away from this..." Vilkin said through tears.

"Unfortunately...it appears my time on Mundus...has ceased. But I must warn you this... _****Vos ni joor mah... fah nust los laat rei midrak pah vokul...****_"

There were footsteps heard from behind the dovah, and Vilkin was thrown backwards by an Unrelenting force from behind Paarthurnax.

The Old dragon turned and faced the unknown figure, "_**Hi dreh ni gefaas zey, jor ah! Mindok hin dren fen nunon drun hi wah gral...leh hi straag nol hin vul ven ahrk frey laat ahrk diist.**_"

A distinctly feminine sounding voice came from where Paarthurnax was facing, "_****Neh, hi wuth mey. Zu'u fen neh qiilaak, wah hin eylok, joor, uv dovahkiin. Zu'u fen neh aam einzuk! Zu'u fen mu'ul Lein ahrk nid fent kriist ko dii ven!****_"

Parthurnaax quickly turned and said, "Dragonborn! Use your gift! Become one with your spirit!" Before he roared in pain and fire began to envealop him.

Vilkin heard, but did not understand, three words of power come forth from his mouth, and suddenly, his hands and feet were envealoped in golden energy, like a dragon's skin when he would absorb their souls. His skin began to glow, and he felt his bones twist and change, as he grew larger. He saw a figure absorb Paarthurnax's soul: A woman...in a strange mask.

A roar (roar?) came from his mouth, as he looked at himself, having transformed into a...

* * *

><p>His eyes shot open, and he realized what he saw was nothing but a dream. He sighed happily, and closed his eyes again, until he felt something<p>

He was being shaken lightly shaken lightly. The dragonborn turned, and set his eyes on his beautiful wife.

"Good Morning my love." Ysolda said, smiling at her husband.

Vilkin chuckled, "Good Morning Dear. Are we going to get out of bed?"

Ysolda smiled playfully, "We don't have to get out of bed. We should, though. I have an inn to run and you need to take the children out to their places of work."

Vilkin sighed, "So yes, we have to get out of bed?"

Ysolda chuckled, "Yes, dear, we do."

"Damn..." Vilkin said

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes, Vilkin had finally washed up, gotten on his armor, and was now ready to go downstairs.<p>

He was met with a cooking situation that could've ended far worse than it did because he quickly shouted, "**_Fo!_**" before the fire spread to far.**_  
><span>_**

Sofie was trying to teach Aventus how to cook. Lucia was trying to put out the fire. It was good Vilkin stepped in when he did or else his small home on the water would've been nothing but cinders.

"It's alright Aventus. Stick to magicka, it's much better than your...Alchemist abilities" Vilkin said, patting his adopted son on the back.

Aventus smiled and said, "Yeah..."

They sat down around the table, in their mansion overlooking the tundra. They ate, and Vilkin started to form conversation. "So, where are we all off to today?"

Lucia said, "I'm going up to Jorrvasker to train with the other companions."

Vilkin smiled, "You'll certainly make it into the companions yet. I know Harbinger Throngar will let you in. You're 18 now, you're the perfect age.

Sofie said, "Lydia said she would ride me up to Winterhold, I'm thinking of enrolling in the college."

"Well, I'll put a good word in to the Archmage. She lets in only those with the true promise of magic." Vilkin said, "And I know you have that ability."

Aventus said, "I was hoping we could...go up to Dawnstar..."

Vilkin saw the look in Aventus' eyes, "Ah...I'll make sure to take you up there." He knew what Aventus meant. Ever since he met the boy almost 7 years ago, he knew that child had wanted to be an assassin. He respected that choice. He had helped the Brotherhood for enough time to make him a member. But the Listener was a tough girl, and would only let in the best.

Ysolda said, "Well, be best be getting off. I'm going to the Inn, I'll bring Lucia with me to Jorrvaskr."

Lydia came down from upstairs, her hair slightly wet and her armor already on, "I'll take Sofie to Winterhold."

Vilkin smiled and said, "I'll Take Aventus up to Dawnstar."

And so the Dragonborn began that day quite mundane. But he would end that day with a new power to challenge.

* * *

><p>* Sil luv kaask - Soul mind cage: Soul Ensnarement Shout: The Thu'um rips the soul of the enemy from its body, depending on its power. The higher the power of the thu'um, the higher the chance it will work.<p>

**All other words in Dovahzhul are not translated for a reason. They foreshadow the future, and as the audience, you can do whatever you want, whether that be translating them into your native tongue and posting it in the reviews, or that's leaving it a mystery and not spoiling the tory for yourself and others.**

**Anyways, that's this chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed that, and I would ask you to review, but I think I'll demand it instead.**

**DO IT. REVIEW. RIGHT NOW.**

**Ok, well that's it for that. I will see YOU in the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
